


Mothra

by my_own_liver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi has a dog, M/M, Oikawa is afraid of dogs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University Student Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and not just the dog, literally so much fluff, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_liver/pseuds/my_own_liver
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was not expecting to be run over by a dog while enjoying an ice cream with his nephew. He was also not expecting said dog to belong to the most handsome man he has ever met.Iwaizumi Hajime's dog does not understand the concept of fences or personal space. He does not understand why the beautiful man his dog just tackled is looking at him like that.(Rated teen for language)
Relationships: Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi - Relationship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, blink and you'll miss it Asanoya
Comments: 77
Kudos: 455





	1. Mothra, No!

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaizumi has a dog. That's it. That was the whole idea. His dog looks like [ this](https://www.dogbreedplus.com/dog_categories/images/black-dog-breeds.jpg). You're welcome. 
> 
> I've got this whole thing written, and I'm just editing now! Will be posting weekly.

The sun was shining, the sky was a beautiful baby blue, and Oikawa Tooru’s nephew was going to be the death of him. 

“You did this on purpose didn’t you, Takeru.” Tooru glared at his nephew out of the corner of his eye. 

“Uncle Tooru, you said if I scored more points this time I could get whatever I wanted. I want an ice cream cone,” the boy replied as he crossed his arms. 

“An ice cream cone from the ice cream place that just so happens to be right across from the dog park.”

His nephew held his gaze, a small furrow between his eyebrows. Tooru tried to stand his ground. The uncle/nephew staring contest was a time honored tradition in the Oikawa household. Conflict resolution at its finest.

He really did try his best, but it only took a few seconds before he huffed out a laugh. He may have an intense aversion to dogs, but when his nephew bounded out of practice bursting with excitement to tell him about his game, he probably would’ve said yes to anything. 

Sighing in defeat, he placed his hands on his hips. “Well, you were quite the ace on the court today, so I suppose I must concede.”

“Yay!” Takeru bounced at the intersection, waiting for the signal to turn. Tooru rested his hand on the boy’s head to keep him from jostling any unwary pedestrians. 

“I want chocolate. With sprinkles. Do you think they have rainbow sprinkles?”

“They better,” Tooru replied as they rounded the corner. The sound of barking sent a shiver down his spine. 

Takeru’s eyes went wide. “Look! That one’s a shiba. Oh, and a beagle!”

Tooru wrinkled his nose. “I thought we were here for ice cream.”

Takeru tugged at the hem of his shirt and dug his toe into the ground. “Yeah but, like, we could also, you know, look. While we’re here.” A sneaky grin spread across his nephew’s face. “Unless you’re too scared.”

Tooru rose to his full height, towering over the boy. “What was that, Take-chan? Are you making fun of your kind, generous uncle?” He slipped his wallet out of his pocket and waved it threateningly in front of his nephew’s face. 

Takeru stood up on his tiptoes to meet Tooru’s glare. “You promised.”

Tooru smirked. “Then you had better be on your best behavior.”

Takeru shrugged and crossed his arms. “You better buy me ice cream before I tell everyone about that one time you almost peed your pants because the neighbor’s dog got in our yard, and you were too scared to get out of the car.” 

Tooru stuck his nose in the air and rested his hand on his chest with a dramatic sigh. “My own flesh and blood.”

Takeru’s laugh was an unrestrained bark. “I learned from the best.”

“And now you flatter me. What a tease, Take-chan. Come on. We still have to see if they have rainbow sprinkles.”

Takeru nodded, following Tooru into the frosty chill of the ice cream parlor. “I wonder if dogs would like sprinkles.”

A few minutes later, Tooru and Takeru were sitting on a bench outside of the dog park. Well, Tooru was perched on the very edge of the seat as far as possible from the metal fence. Takeru, on the other hand, was balancing precariously on the back of the bench, ice cream-covered mouth wide with joy as he watched the dogs running freely in the enclosed space. 

“You’re going to eat more bugs than ice cream if you keep your mouth open like that,” Tooru chided him. Takeru only responded by sticking out his tongue. 

Tooru plucked the dirty napkin from Takeru’s hand and roughly wiped his face.

“Hey! Stoooop.”

Tooru clicked his teeth, his mouth twisting into a concentrated frown. “Did you even get any ice cream in your mouth?”

Once his nephew was almost presentable, he stepped over to a nearby trash can to deposit the napkins. The things he did for the people he loved.

Tooru grimaced as a slobbery tennis ball rolled to a stop at his feet. As if it was that hard to keep the gross dog things in the gross dog place. Preparing his most scathing glare, he lifted his eyes to scan for the culprit. 

Tooru’s heart seized in fear.

“Mothra, no!”

Leaping over the fence separating them from the dog park was a giant, black beast. It sailed clear over Takeru’s head and straight at Tooru, eyes shining and tongue lolling out of its mouth. His traitor nephew cackled as the fluffy behemoth knocked him flat on his ass. Seconds later the damp tennis ball dropped in his lap. 

The dog looked from the ball to Tooru and back, pointy ears shooting straight up. When nothing happened, it barked. Tooru jumped. 

“T-Ta-Take-chaaaan.” He was not whimpering. He did not cower. 

The dog’s humid breath puffed against his face as Tooru struggled to inhale. Every fiber of his body was screaming for him to move, to stand, to do something, but his brain honed in on those wild, unpredictable eyes and sharp, slobbery teeth.

“Doggie!” Takeru leapt from the bench, throwing his arms around the dog, laughing as it nearly toppled him over with an excited yip. 

“I am so sorry!” a panicked voice came from the other side of the fence. “Mothra, sit!”

The dog tucked its paws and sat, tongue flopping out of its open mouth as it looked over its shoulder toward the voice. Following the dog’s line of sight, Tooru’s jaw did the same, though with much less drool. Okay, slightly less. 

The world slowed as he watched an incredibly attractive man rush through the metal gate from the park. His hair was spiky and dark, messy like he had been running his hands through it. His t-shirt was just tight enough to show off his broad chest and shoulders, and those dark jeans were doing _work_. He stopped in front of Tooru, face equal parts panicked and concerned.

“I’m so sorry about that. Clearly we are still learning about _boundaries_ ,” he glared at the dog as he reached for her collar, “like _fences_.”

The dog happily barked at the man. 

“You’re gonna eat bugs if you keep your mouth open like that,” Takeru snickered in his ear.

Tooru snapped his mouth shut.

“Are you okay?” The stranger reached down to him with his free hand, dark brows drawn together. His eyes were green.

That one second of eye contact was enough for Tooru to know he was a goner. There was absolutely no way he could recover enough to navigate this conversation like a normal person. 

Tooru nodded dumbly, taking his warm, calloused hand as the man helped him up. 

“Can I pet your dog?” Tooru snapped back to reality at Takeru’s question.

The man nodded as he clipped a leash on her collar. “Sure. She’s really friendly.”

“What’s her name?”

“Mothra.”

“Like the movie? Cool!”

“Yep. She’s the Mothra to my Godzilla. Flies like it, too.” He rubbed the back of his head, glancing at Tooru. “I am sorry. She tends to get over excited when the tennis ball comes out.”

“Oh, I’m - it’s - I’m fine. No harm done,” Tooru’s voice was scratchy in his own ears. Not all warm and rumbly like Mr. Handsome Stranger. But he did manage a somewhat strained smile in the dog’s general direction, so he’d call that a win.

“Ignore him. Uncle Tooru thinks dogs are stinky, slimy hair monsters,” Takeru sniffed disdainfully. 

A disgruntled noise escaped from Tooru as he glared at his nephew - a glare which translated roughly to _don’t make me look like a dog-hating-jerk in front of Mr. Handsome Stranger-who-happens-to-like-dogs._

He turned away, crossing his arms. “It’s not that _I_ don’t like _them_ . _They_ just don’t like _me_.” 

“You’re being a baby.”

“Am not.”

The man coughed, his fist not quite covering the small smile on his lips. “Bad experience with a dog?” he asked innocently.

“Several,” Takeru replied with a dramatic sigh. He perked up. “Like this one time our neighbor-”

“Okay! That’s enough of that,” Tooru wrapped an arm around his nephew’s neck in a firm, if mildly threatening, hug. “We should get going or your mommy is going to be worried about you. Say bye to the nice man and his doggie.” He shot another one of his most charming (and definitely not flustered) smiles at the stranger.

Any protests were silenced by Tooru’s vice grip, so Takeru gave a defeated huff and nodded.

“Bye, Mothra!” Takeru patted the dog’s head one more time. “Bye, mister.”

He nodded. “It was nice to meet you both. Hopefully next time Mothra won’t run you over. Right, girl?”

The dog barked, and Takeru giggled. “It’s okay. It was funny.”

“I’m glad you think so. Besides, she usually has good taste in people,” he added. His gaze shifted to Tooru, with the slightest lift of his eyebrow and a smirk. 

Tooru’s stomach flipped. 

Takeru waved as the man and his dog walked back up the street. Tooru watched until they disappeared around the corner. 

“Someone has a cruuuush,” Takeru sing-songed. 

“Take-chan, rude!”


	2. Iwa-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Visit dog park  
> 2\. Find Mr Handsome Stranger  
> 3\. Profit
> 
> The plan was faultless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone ask for side of MatsuHana? Just me?
> 
> I know I said I would be posting weekly, but it turns out I'm not that patient! So here we go Chapter 2.

“You don’t understand! You weren’t there.”

“Then enlighten us,” drawled Makki. He dropped onto the overstuffed couch squished in the corner of their apartment and sprawled across the entire seat. He reached for the remote, muting the game show he had been half-watching before Tooru burst into the living room that evening.

Tooru paced in front of the TV, arms flailing. “He was wearing this t-shirt that just,” he motioned to his chest in a gesture he hoped would communicate _muscles_ , “and his shoulders. And arms. Ugh, his hands.” 

“Let me guess, he had a head too?” Mattsun chimed in as he kicked Makki’s foot, bowl of cereal in hand. Makki lifted his legs, allowing him to sit before draping them across his lap.

“You are not funny, Mattsukawa Issei,” Tooru deadpanned. 

“Maybe some eyes?” Makki added, ignoring him.

“They were _green_ ,” Tooru replied, his voice caught somewhere between a laugh and a whine. Covering his face with his hands, he groaned and dropped into the empty armchair by the window. 

“Boy, you’ve got it bad,” Makki sighed, drawing out the last word. 

“And I looked like a total idiot,” he continued. “Maybe I just hallucinated the whole thing? It was all just a dog-related, stress-induced fever dream, and Mr Handsome Stranger wasn’t even there at all.”

“Well, if that’s the case, you can just pray he visits you in your dreams again - without the dog, of course.” 

“Maybe do some light satanic summoning work? Manifest your desires and all that,” Mattsun offered before he took another bite of cereal. Makki nodded sagely.

“You two are the least helpful.” 

“The question is, do you want to see him again? If so, that’s nothing a little light recon at the local dog park won’t fix,” Makki replied. 

“Not creepy at all. Then I can just open with the classic ‘Hey, fancy meeting you here at this place I hate where I’ve been waiting for the past five days and nights to see you again’.”

“Just distract him with your fwoopy hair, and he’ll fall madly in love with you, forget all about the whole knocked-on-ass-by-dog thing, and you will have dozens of beautiful children who also hate dogs.” Makki turned to Mattsun, “Right?”

“I feel like we really blew over the summoning circle idea without exploring the possibilities there.” 

“I repeat - you both are the worst, and neither of you are invited to our wedding.”

Tooru stood nervously on the street corner. He had been working in the library on his thesis when he decided it was time for a break. A walk always does him good when he gets in a rut. Maybe he had been taking more breaks this past week and maybe he decided to switch up his normal route and just happened to wander by the dog park. And maybe when he didn’t see a particular dog-owning stranger, he would do another lap, enjoying the afternoon sun and the...cute dogs. 

This was ridiculous. He was Oikawa Tooru. Handsome, smart, charming Oikawa Tooru. He did not go all heart eyes over random men with dogs. No. Last time, he was caught off guard. This time he was going to swoop in and sweep Mr Handsome Stranger off _his_ feet. 

Tooru jumped in the air as a small dog shrieked behind him. The thing’s owner gave him a look as she sauntered down the street, four-legged demon in tow.

_Nope. Not worth it. RIP me, single forever._

He turned to retreat to the library, nearly running into someone as they came around the corner.

“Sorry, sorry. Didn’t see you there.” Tooru bowed slightly, charming smile on blast as he looked up to meet a familiar pair of green eyes.

“Looks like you’re the one running into us this time, huh?” Mr Handsome Stranger smiled down at him. He was wearing a grey hoodie under a denim jacket, one hand in his pocket and the other holding onto a leash.

Tooru froze like a deer in headlights. 

“Ah, right,” he laughed nervously, warily eyeing the dog at his side. She watched him intently, brown eyes wide. Was she always that big? Maybe she was just fluffier today. “I guess my friend Mothra here didn’t get enough of me the other day.”

Mr Handsome Stranger’s eyebrows shot up. “You’ve got a pretty good memory,” he replied, his mouth tugging to the side in a cheeky smirk. 

_You’ve got a pretty face._

“Let’s just say it was a rather memorable introduction. Besides I’ve always been good with names…” he leaned forward, the question hanging unasked in the air.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Iwaizumi. I’m Oikawa Tooru.” His cheery demeanor faltered as he felt something slimy and wet brush against his hand. 

The dog licked him.

He pulled his hand back a little too quick, and Mothra jumped in surprise. He schooled the look of terror on his face into something resembling a sheepish smile as he brushed his damp hand on the back of his shirt. “I guess she really does have good taste, huh?” 

“Sorry, she can be really friendly. You don’t have to worry, though. She’s totally harmless.” Iwaizumi squatted next to his dog. Mothra was panting loudly, ears perked and eyes bright as she looked up at Tooru. “See? She just likes you.”

This man was beautiful, and Tooru was ready to do just about anything to get him to keep talking, but even so, he couldn’t completely disguise his suspicious glare when he looked at that dog.

Iwaizumi squished her face and looked up at Tooru with his best puppy-eyes impression. “How can you not love this face?”

Tooru narrowed his eyes, mouth drawn in a thin line. “Easily.” 

Iwaizumi glared back, but there was no real anger behind the look. Feeling brave, Tooru planted his hands on his hips and leaned over. “Yours, on the other hand, I would be powerless to resist.” 

Iwaizumi burst out laughing as he stood, Mothra dancing around his legs with an enthusiastic whine. Her long tail grazed Tooru’s leg as it swished back and forth. “Aren’t you supposed to pretend you like my dog before you hit on me?”

Tooru crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. “As if I would do something so childish.” 

“You’re right. You? Childish? How could I think such a thing?” he deadpanned.

“I don’t know what you mean, _Iwa-chan_.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows lifted as Tooru sing-songed the nickname. His retort was cut off by a soft buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen and began typing a reply. 

“Ah, shit. Sorry. Work.” He smiled tightly, looking what Tooru hoped was slightly disappointed. He hesitated, phone in hand, glancing at Tooru before reaching to put it back in his pocket with a slight shake of his head.

Before he could, Tooru plucked the phone out of his hand. Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped open. 

“Don’t let me keep you from your very important business, Iwa-chan. But if you ever get bored of running over innocent pedestrians and actually want to talk to one, call me.” 

He blinked twice, eyes darting from the phone to Tooru’s face. He crossed his arms and glared accusingly, though he made no move to stop him. “As I recall, you were the one that ran into us this time.”

“Let’s not get caught up in the details, Iwa-chan. You’ll ruin the moment.” Tooru snapped a selfie, complete with his signature peace sign, and set it as his contact photo. He smiled when he noticed his was the only one with a picture set. 

“Oh, are we having a moment now?”

Tooru handed back the phone. “Of course we are. After all, how could you resist this face?” He propped his chin on his hand. 

“Tch. You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” 

“Talk to you later, Iwa-chan,” Tooru teased as he waltzed off. There was no way he was getting any more work done today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get excited fam - next chapter we're going to get some Iwa-chan POV. Because I had to.


	3. Shittykawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute nicknames = couple goals
> 
> ...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Hajime POV you lovely people.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos :) Y'all are the best!

Hajime moved through the aisles of the comic shop, eyes scanning over the packed bins as he wandered to the back of the store. He browsed aimlessly, wishing Kuroo were there to delve through the stacks with him. He always had the best luck. Hajime pulled his phone out and smirked at the latest emoji-laden text from his old roommate. He closed out of the message, but something kept him from immediately shoving his phone back in his pocket. 

He glanced around the room. Only a couple other people were milling about, and one apathetic teenager flipped through a graphic novel behind the counter. No one was paying him any attention. With a few taps he was scrolling through his contact list, finger hovering over the letter “O”. 

It had been a few days since he ran into Oikawa at the dog park. The guy was charming, handsome, and Hajime had absolutely no clue what he was after. It seemed like he might have been hitting on him, but there was also the chance he was just overly friendly. Granted, Hajime had no friends in this town, so even that would be a win. But he didn’t like dogs, so could that really work out anyway? 

Kuroo would laugh at him for being a baby.

He groaned and moved on to the shelves of manga. He wished that moving out of their apartment had also evicted Kuroo’s stupid voice from his head, but that had yet to happen. Sure, Oikawa was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met, but damn did he know it. What were the chances he was just crazy? Who would just grab someone’s phone like -

Hajime dove back behind the bookshelf, pressing his back up against it as he willed his heart to stop racing. He peeked around the corner. 

A familiar figure stood hunched in front of a shelf of anime figurines. He lifted two boxes and held them up for inspection. Hajime could just make out Oikawa’s profile, his nose scrunched up in concentration. His broad shoulders slumped as he placed the boxes back. He pulled out his phone, searching for something, then glanced up at the shelf.

Maybe he wasn’t as hoity-toity as he seemed. He was in a comic store on a Thursday afternoon. That was a good sign, right? 

Hajime buried his face in his hands. Why was he so bad at this?

No. This was not the time to get caught up in his own head. Hajime tugged on his shirt and ran his hand through his eternally messy hair. He could go say hello like a normal person. Oikawa was cute. He gave him his number. He could do this. 

Taking a deep breath, Hajime steeled his resolve, squared his shoulders, and stepped out from his hiding spot. He stifled a snicker as he crossed the store. Oikawa was basically glaring at the figurines now, his face inches from their tiny faces. 

“Geez. What did those guys do to deserve that look?” He cringed. So much for hello. 

Oikawa whirled around, but his look of shock quickly melted into an easy smile. “Iwa-chan! Fancy meeting you here.”

“You really gonna stick with that nickname?” he grumbled, pointedly ignoring the warmth crawling up his neck. 

“I think it suits you.” 

Hajime jutted his chin out defiantly and narrowed his eyes. “If that’s how it’s going to be, then I’ll have to pick one for you. Something equally fitting.” 

“One that captures my endearing charm and effortless beauty? A nickname worthy of all this?” Oikawa gestured to himself. “Are you sure you know me well enough to handle that, Iwa-chan?”

“Shameless, vain, pompous, hates dogs.” He ticked each one off on his fingers as he listed them. Oikawa rolled his eyes, turning back to the display. “What’re you doing here anyway? I wouldn’t have pegged you as a comic books kinda guy.”

“Now, now, Iwa-chan. It’s rude to judge a book by its incredibly handsome cover.” 

Hajime kept his face neutral as he blinked pointedly at Oikawa. 

He sighed, the hint of defeat Hajime sensed earlier barely peeking through his charming façade. “I’ll have you know I am here to buy a present for my dear nephew like the wonderful uncle that I am. However, my particular brand of nerd-dom falls more into the aliens and spaceships camp, so I think it’s safe to say this is all entirely beyond me.” He grabbed the two figurines again. “I mean, they’re the same character but with different poses, different outfits, different...moods? My sister’s text didn’t say anything about this. Why does that little monster have to make getting Cool Uncle points so hard?” he huffed, his lower lip sticking out in a slight pout. 

Hajime leaned in closer to look, and sent a silent prayer of thanks to Kuroo. He pointed to the box on the left. “You should get that one.” 

Oikawa gave him an appraising look. “You a fan?”

Hajime shook his head. “Nah, I’m more of a kaiju man myself, but my old roommate’s boyfriend is into this kind of thing. That one’s new and sold out basically everywhere. My roommate’s been looking for one for days, so I sent him a picture a few minutes ago to troll him.” He pulled up his phone and showed Oikawa the series of increasingly explicit texts demanding he buy the figurine. 

Oikawa glanced back at the shelf. “It’s the only one here. If I get this one, then your friend will be out of luck.”

“Oh nooo.” Hajime held up his hands in mock defeat. “What can I do? Looks like you beat me to it.”

“Seriously? You’re not going to get it for him?”

“And miss this?” He gestured to his phone currently buzzing out of control. “Hell no.”

A startled laugh escaped Oikawa. He crossed his arms and turned to face him, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “I knew this whole sexy, wholesome, dog-dad act had to be a ruse. What could this poor person have done to make an enemy of the honorable Iwa-chan?”

Hajime’s brain shorted out somewhere around the word sexy, but he was still with it enough for the question to trigger his primal, instinctive, (ex)roommate-induced rage. 

“What did he do? What hasn’t he done?” His gestures grew increasingly wild as his rant gained momentum. “My last week in Tokyo I was minding my damn business preparing to move across the country when Kuroo goes and calls up our other friend Bokuto, and they decide that for my going away present, they need to shoot a sexy King Kong vs. Godzilla calendar for me to remember them by. Long story short, not only did I have to pick the two of them up from _mall jail_ , I also had to go to the store and buy the knock-off slutty giant gorilla and slutty mutant lizard costumes because the two of them forgot to pay before running off to do their little photo shoot. Have you ever had to look a stranger dead in the eyes and say the words ‘slutty giant gorilla’ before?”

Oikawa’s mouth fell open, and his eyes sparkled in delight. “Please tell me they actually made that calendar.”

“That is not the important part of this story.” Now it was Hajime’s turn to pout. 

“Bullshit. It absolutely is. I want pics, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa reached out his hand in a grabbing motion.

Hajime grumbled as he pulled up a photo on his phone. He held it out, head hung in shame. 

Oikawa burst out laughing, and Hajime could understand why. Two very well-built and scantily clad guys were posing on a desk in a nondescript office - mall jail, to be precise. Kuroo was laying across the desk with his head propped on his hand, his dark hair sticking out in a million different directions. He smirked at the camera wearing nothing but a pair of gorilla gloves and a black, fuzzy loincloth. A topless Bokuto loomed over him on the desk chair, clawed hands lifting the sad shell of a gorilla mask in triumph. The jaw of the lizard mask hung open, mirroring Bokuto’s own mouth wide in a silent roar. 

Oikawa cackled, wiping the tears from his eyes. He took a few deep breaths then lifted the figurine. “Do you think he’d give me a copy of the calendar in exchange for this?”

“Save your money. You can have mine,” Hajime replied with a defeated wave of his hand. And he meant it. He did not need to see his stupid friends smiling at him every time he went to get something out of the fridge. “Besides, I stole his wallet and pre-ordered one of those for him months ago. It’s back-ordered, but he’ll get it any day now. This is all just for fun.”

Oikawa smiled and shook his head. “You’re unbelievable, Iwa-chan.” There was an easiness to his expression that set off fireworks in Hajime’s brain - the crinkle in the corner of his eyes, the way his neck stretched when he leaned back and laughed. 

“That’s rich coming from the man who would trade his nephew’s present for a random stranger’s sexy monster calendar,” he said, masking his embarrassment with a scowl. “Real good uncle you are, Shittykawa.” 

“Rude, Iwa-chan. Veto.”

“I didn’t get to veto my nickname. But fine,” He paused, pretending to think. “How about…Crappykawa? Trashykawa? Ooh, I like that one actually.” 

The glare Oikawa shot him had Hajime doing an internal victory dance. 

“You are a menace, Iwaizumi Hajime. I may have to call doggie protective services to save that poor creature from you.” Oikawa glanced out the window as he made his way to the cash register. “Speaking of - no dog today?” He caught the slightest hint of apprehension in Oikawa’s voice.

“Mothra’s currently at the groomer’s," he reassured him. "I figured I’d do a little exploring while I waited, get to know the area. Find all the essential businesses.” He gestured to the comic shop.

“Of course!" He nodded sagely. "And how do you like our little hamlet so far, city boy?” Oikawa handed the cashier his purchase with a smile. 

“Country boy, originally. I actually grew up not too far from here, but I went to Tokyo for college. I only moved back a few weeks ago.”

“In that case, I’m happy to be your official welcoming committee.” 

Hajime snorted and leaned against the counter. 

“You know, if you are looking to kill some time, would you want to get a coffee or something? As a local grad student, I can give you the inside scoop on all of the cafes within a twenty minute radius of campus.”

The cashier handed him his receipt, and Hajime was grateful for the momentary distraction. He just asked him to get coffee. That’s a thing people do. Like a date kind of thing. He shoved that thought deep, deep down and opted for a safer response. 

“You’re at the university?”

Oikawa nodded, thanking the cashier as he led the way outside. “Yep. Working on my PhD.”

“A PhD in coffee shops?” 

“Astrophysics, actually. But I will have you know my cafe knowledge is second to none. It’s a skill I’ve honed over many years. I can narrow the search based on vibe, outlet access, price, comfiness of chairs, and food choice to name a few. Science doesn’t just happen in the lab, Iwa-chan.”

“Impressive.”

“Of course. I’m a very talented man,” Oikawa swept a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “So what do you say?”

Hajime’s eyes darted to the store window as he chewed on his lip. After a beat of silence he nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Sure. Coffee would be great.”

Oikawa clapped, “Perfect! Any requests?”

He shook his head. “Wherever you like is fine by me.”

Oikawa flipped the bag with his nephew’s present over his shoulder. “Alrighty, then. Follow me, Iwa-chan.” 

Hajime shifted to let him pass, but Oikawa still managed to brush against his arm as he slipped by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in a week! Or maybe sooner. IDK I clearly have no patience.


	4. ~Coffee~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru finally had Mr. Handsome Stranger in a real, non-dog related conversation. Now it was time to find some common ground. And admire how he looked in those joggers. Tooru was without a doubt a fan of weekend casual Iwa-chan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may end up having a few more chapters than I originally intended. I had a bunch of longer dual-POV chapters, but I'm liking having each chapter from one POV, so I may end up splitting them and posting more frequently.
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and subs <3 I wasn't expecting this many people to read, so it makes me really happy to see!

The gentle chime of a bell drifted out to the street as Tooru opened the coffee shop door with a flourish and beckoned Iwaizumi inside. A small sign that read Blue Castle Coffee swung above the window. It was a recent discovery on Tooru’s quest to try every café in town, but he had a feeling Iwaizumi would appreciate this one.

Tooru tapped his chin as he scanned the menu and decided to go with the current coffee special, complete with whipped cream, caramel, and a little cookie on top. Shooting him a look, Iwaizumi stepped up to the light wood and tile counter and ordered a black coffee. Tooru crinkled his nose.

“What are you, a bitter old man? Who drinks black coffee?”

“I’m here for the caffeine, not a sugar crash. Besides it makes me seem hardcore.” He gave his best hardened, world-weary gaze. Their eyes met after a beat of silence and they both snorted, breaking out into a fit of giggles.

“Can’t fool me, Iwa-chan. I’d bet my life you’re a big softie.” He leaned in conspiratorially and winked. “Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.” 

Iwaizumi scowled, a gentle pink flush creeping up his neck. Feeling merciful, Tooru bit back his instinctive teasing and moved to grab a seat. He chose a particular table near the back, crossing his legs and leaning his elbow on the table top, gesturing for Iwaizumi to join him. Tooru didn’t say anything, content to watch as Iwaizumi wandered after him taking in the place. The dusty blue walls were covered in framed posters, and several floating shelves were packed with stacks of books and old fashioned cameras. 

“Cool place,” he offered as he sat down across the table. 

“Mhm,” he replied, tapping his fingers on his chin. 

Iwaizumi shifted, eyeing him.  “Oi, what’s with that creepy face, Shittykawa? I feel like something’s about to jump out at me.”

“Frowning like that’s going to give you wrinkles, Iwa-chan,” Tooru replied primly. He rested his chin on his hands and nodded toward the wall above their table. Iwaizumi’s eyes followed the motion, his suspicion apparent. 

“Is that an original Godzilla poster?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice pitching up slightly. All traces of grouchiness were replaced by pure excitement. 

“I thought you’d like that,” Tooru beamed.

He lifted himself half out of his seat to get a better look. “That’s so cool. Do you think they’d let me buy it?”

His face flushed as Tooru laughed. “You’re such a nerd, Iwa-chan.”

“Says the literal astrophysicist.” 

Tooru snickered as the barista placed their drinks on the table and Iwaizumi sheepishly settled back in his seat. 

“So what inspired the move back home?” Tooru asked as he lazily took a bite out of his chocolate chip cookie. He finally had Mr. Handsome Stranger in a real, non-dog related conversation, and he had scored points with the poster. Now it was time to find some common ground. And admire how he looked in those joggers. Tooru was without a doubt a fan of weekend casual Iwa-chan. 

“A job. As a sports physiotherapist at the university.” 

“Small world. What inspired that career path?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’ve always played sports - volleyball, mostly. So sports medicine seemed like a good fit. Sure takes me back, though, seeing them all practicing in the gym,” he added with a smile a tad too wistful to be called wry. 

Tooru’s eyes widened, and he tried to contain his grin. 

“What position did you play?” he asked innocently. 

Iwaizumi perked up. “Wing spiker. You know volleyball?”

“Yep. I started as a kid and played through college. I’m a setter. An incredibly talented, intelligent, handsome setter.” He leaned closer with every adjective. 

Iwa-chan snorted, reaching for his mug. “And so humble, too.”

“Now, now Iwa-chan. If you want me to set for you, you’re going to have to play nice.”

Halfway to taking a sip from his coffee, Iwaizumi looked up at him. “Set for me?”

The surprise in his eyes made Tooru’s heart tighten. He hummed and nodded his head, taking a slow sip from his drink. “A few of the guys still get together every now and then to play. You should join us next time.”

Iwaizumi smiled. An undeniable, genuine smile. Tooru was in heaven. 

“That would actually be really nice.”

“Good. We could always use a little more power on our side.” Tooru rested his chin in his hands, eyes blatantly drifting over Iwaizumi’s arms. He rolled his eyes. 

“You should add desperate to that list of adjectives, Shittykawa.” He was glaring, but Tooru could see the quirk of a smile remained.

“No fun, Iwa-chan,” Tooru pouted and sat upright. “Besides it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra medical professional in the mix.”

“These boys a handful?”

“Just you wait and see.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Haikyuu romcom fanfic has to have at least one token volleyball game. I do not write the rules...but I did write the next chapter (- ᴗ ･)b ☆


	5. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear eyes, full heart, can't lose (feat. Karasuno VBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm breaking up some of the later chapters, so I'll be posting two a week from now on! 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos & comments & subs. You all make me really happy!

“Yahoo! Iwa-chan!”

Dodging the horde of pint-sized athletes in matching tracksuits, Hajime spied a familiar mop of chestnut brown hair outside the athletic center. He waved to Oikawa.

“Is our new ace ready to get back out on the court?” Oikawa asked as he pulled open the door, sweeping his arm towards the lobby.

Hajime lightly shoved him as he walked by. “No one said anything about being an ace, Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa scrunched up his face as he cradled his arm. “You’re supposed to hit the ball, Iwa-chan, not me.”

He shifted his bag on his shoulder as he trailed behind Oikawa. It had been a few years at least since he had seriously played volleyball. He prayed his muscle memory wouldn’t fail him now.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa draped an arm over his shoulder as they turned down another hallway. “My tosses make even the worst spiker look like a star.” 

“I just hope you’re as good as you say you are.” He jabbed his elbow at Oikawa’s ribs, but he danced to the side, dodging the blow. He may act all aloof, but Hajime was starting to realize Oikawa was nothing if not annoyingly perceptive. 

“Oh, ye of little faith.”

Hajime could hear the familiar squeak of shoes on hardwood as Oikawa pushed open a door to their left. 

The large gym contained four volleyball courts. Several games were already ongoing, and a group of children down the end were clearly testing the patience of their instructors. Oikawa waved to a few guys sitting on the risers by the far court. A tiny redhead zipped towards them, eyes shining. 

“Oikawa-san! Is this your friend the ace?” he bounced over to Hajime. “I’m Hinata Shoyo, and I’m a middle blocker, but I’m going to score more points than you, even if you are an ace.” His hands balled into fists at his sides as his eyes blazed. 

Hajime shot Oikawa a concerned look. “Nice to meet you. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. I don’t know what this idiot has told you,” he shoved Oikawa, “but I didn’t say anything about being an ace.”

“You look like an ace. I bet you can make the ball go all fwoosh and bam!” The guy whipped his arm through the air to illustrate his point, the intensity in his eyes quickly drowned by limitless enthusiasm. 

“Right…” 

Oikawa simply shrugged as he continued toward the group. “Chibi-chan, don’t burn all your energy before the match.”

“As if he could,” a guy with ashen hair laughed as he stood to greet them. “Hi! Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga. I’m the other setter today.”

Hajime bowed slightly to the group. “Thanks for letting me join.” 

Suga waved him off with a good-natured smile. “Don’t be silly! We’re happy to have you. Um, here - I’ll just introduce the idiots. The big, quiet one is Asahi, the small, loud one is Hinata, and the guy over there trying to stop Noya from backflipping off the bleachers is my idiot, Sawamura Daichi. But you can just call him Daichi.” He may have been calling them idiots, but the amused look in Suga’s eyes took the bite out of the insult. 

“Right,” he replied. 

“Ayo!”

Everyone turned to greet two more guys as they entered the gym. 

“Perfect timing!” Oikawa looped his arms around their necks and herded them over. “Makki, Mattsun, meet Iwaizumi Hajime! Iwa-chan, these are my roommates and also our teammates for the day. ” Hajime waved. Oikawa glanced around like he was looking for someone else. “What, no Watari?” he asked.

Makki shook his head. “He’s got some presentation coming up, so just us.”

Suga clapped his hands. “Alrighty! Is this everyone?”

“I think so,” One of the aforementioned idiots - Daichi, Hajime thought - came over and draped an arm across Suga’s shoulders. “We can play some four v four and just have Noya switch to the receiving side.” 

Makki pointed to the short guy now rolling across the floor as Hinata looked on in awe. “Nishinoya Yuu is a libero. And also the host of some sort of parasitic volleyball demon.” 

Asahi stood and started collecting their things. He looked apologetic as he waved them over. “Looks like the game is wrapping up on our court.” 

“Let’s! Get! Pumped!” Noya planted his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and vaulted over his head. 

“Oi! What did I just say?” Daichi whirled around to wrangle his team.

Hajime laughed under his breath as he followed his team to their side. “I see what you mean about them.”

Oikawa smirked. “Don’t let their lack of brain cells fool you. These guys were always a pain in our collective ass back in the day. Now, Iwa-chan, how do you like your tosses?”

He settled into the familiar rhythm as soon as he hit his first warm up set. It wasn’t his best form, but the light buzz of adrenaline, the smell of sweat and polished floors, all of it took him back to his days on the court. And he had to admit, Oikawa was good. It only took a few rounds for him to send the ball right to Hajime’s waiting palm.

“Alright, boys. We’re receiving first.” Makki walked over followed by Noya. 

Hajime dropped his water bottle on the bench and joined the others. This was only a casual game, but the familiar jittery nervousness settled in his stomach. Rotation determined, they ended their team huddle with a shout. 

For the thousandth time Hajime looked over at Oikawa. He had been his usual chatty, cheerful self during their warm up, but as they stepped onto the court, he felt a shift in the air. 

Oikawa glanced over his shoulder at the team. “As always, I believe in all of you.”

Hajime shivered. Gone was Oikawa’s teasing playfulness, replaced by an intensity he hadn’t seen in him before.

“He says that every damn time,” Makki sighed as he clapped a hand on Hajime’s shoulder. “Extra bitch.”

“Means it’s show time,” Mattsun added as he slipped by, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hajime’s stomach did a full somersault, but he was smiling. 

He took his position in the front line next to Oikawa as Asahi stepped up to serve on the far side. He tossed the ball into the air, running forward and hitting it with a resounding smack that sent it careening over the net. Hajime was not expecting that from the timid giant. Nishinoya dove for the receive, barely controlling the ball. “Sorry! Cover!”

Oikawa dashed over, he was out of position, but Hajime began his approach. Nothing like a little decoy to draw the defense.

“Iwa-chan!”

The shout caught him off guard, but sure enough Oikawa tossed the ball straight to him. Hajime spiked it down past the opposing setter and the redhead. The satisfying slam of the ball against the hardwood floor echoed throughout the gym. A grin spread across his face. 

“UWAAH!” Hinata gaped at him through the net, eyes shining. “That was so awesome, Iwaizumi-san! You really made it go FWAPAH!” An unsuspecting Noya was nearly bowled over by his enthusiastic gestures as he crossed to the other side. 

“Um, thanks?” He looked over to Oikawa, who was watching him with a smug grin on his face. The setter quirked an eyebrow, both a silent question and challenge. Hajime held out his hand, and Oikawa smacked it. “Nice toss, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa caught the ball Hinata threw over the net and spun it in his hands as he walked to the back of the court. 

“If you like that, then wait until you see my serve, Iwa-chan.”

“More serving, less flirting, captain,” Mattsun called over his shoulder. 

“Yeah,  _ Shittykawa _ ,” Makki added. Hajime was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of that glare. 

“Better cover your head, Makki,” Mattsun whispered.

Makki grimaced and complied.

Hajime couldn’t decide if he should laugh or blush, so instead he watched Oikawa turn around, just catching the metallic glint in his eye. Hajime turned to face the opposition, heart racing. Noya’s eyes were blazing with excitement, his tongue peeking out between his teeth as he hopped on his toes. 

He really had missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably have closer to 14 chapters total, but I'm not updating the chapter count until I know for sure since I am prone to change my mind lol


	6. Mr. Handsome Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do a bunch of tired boys do after a good game? Go out for dinner of course :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're about halfway through now! still sorting out the last few chapters, but get excited cuz things are gonna kick offfff. and by kick off I mean just so much fluff, a bit of trouble, and then so. Much. FLUFF. and I'm not just talking about the dog.
> 
> fam, you are all so nice T T your kudos give me life, and your comments consistently make my day. thank you for being wonderful!!

Exhausted and sweaty, everyone collapsed onto the benches after the last set. Hinata had tried to get Tooru to send him a few more tosses, but there was no way he could focus right now. Tooru dropped to the ground and began stretching, unable to control the stupid grin he knew was plastered across his face. 

He was on cloud nine. His Iwa-chan was a badass, and they had won the match, too. He would be riding the high of seeing Iwaizumi’s face after that first spike for the rest of his life. 

“Someone looks pleased.” 

“Winning has that effect on me, Suga-chan,” Tooru leaned back against the bench, switching to stretch his right leg. 

“Right. And I’m sure it has nothing to do with your hot new wing spiker.” He nodded towards Iwaizumi who was currently rejecting Noya’s umpteenth challenge to arm wrestle. Daichi grabbed the libero in a headlock and bowed in apology.

Tooru shrugged. “I never said that.”

“I’m hungry,” Makki groaned, his voice muffled by the damp towel draped over his face. 

“We getting ramen this time?” Suga asked.

Daichi shrugged, arm still wrapped around Noya’s neck. “I’m fine with that. You guys want in?” He turned to the rest of the group. 

“Sure,” Mattsun replied as Hinata nodded. 

“Iwa-chan, you hungry?” Tooru asked Iwaizumi, swallowing hard as he watched him toweling off his neck. 

“I’d like to, but I have to go home and check on my dog. I can’t leave her alone for more than a few hours.”

Tooru did his best to mask his disappointment. 

“Ooh, you have a dog? What kind?” Hinata jumped up, nearly knocking Asahi off the bleachers. 

Iwaizumi smiled. “Yeah, she’s a rescue, so I don’t really know what breed. Here.” He grabbed his phone from his bag and showed him the lock screen.

“She’s so cute!” Hinata’s voice went up a few octaves as he cooed at the photo. His face lit up. “Can we meet her?”

“Asahi, didn’t you say some new place opened up near campus? One with a terrace?” Tooru’s ears immediately perked up at the sound of the other setter’s scheming voice.

Asahi’s head popped out of the hoodie he was pulling on, and he nodded. 

“How about this. We can all go home and shower or whatever and then meet up at the restaurant. If you want to join, you can bring your dog - what’s her name?” Suga turned to Iwaizumi.

“Mothra,” Tooru supplied before Iwaizumi could react.

“Badass,” Noya whispered, his voice reverent.

“You can bring Mothra along,” Suga finished. “If you want. No pressure or anything.”

Iwaizumi paused, glancing down. “Sure, sounds fun.”

Hinata and Noya leapt into the air, shouting in unison as they double-high fived. Daichi grabbed them both by the scruff and planted them firmly on the bench.

Suga caught Tooru’s eye and flashed him a quick thumbs up. Tooru’s chest swelled with adoration. 

“Tell me, how was Daichi able to resist your devious charms for so long?” Tooru asked as everyone began to gather their things.

Suga laughed as he grabbed his bag. “Obliviousness is a powerful force to be reckoned with.”

Two hours later Tooru stood patiently waiting on a street corner a few blocks from the restaurant. He glanced down at his phone. Iwaizumi had seemed relieved when he offered to meet up and walk to the restaurant together. Tooru laughed to himself. Those guys really could be a lot.

“Oi, what are you smiling at? You look creepy, Shittykawa.”

“Ah, Iwa-chan. You always say the nicest things,” Tooru replied.

He gave Iwaizumi a once over as he closed the distance between them. The sleeves of his grey v-neck sweater were bunched up to the elbows, showing off his forearms as he ruffled his hair with his free hand. His other hand gripped a bright blue leash, the lead straining as the furry monster eagerly approached. 

Tooru took an uncertain step back. Iwaizumi whistled. The dog paused and looked up at him. “Good girl.” She let out a happy bark, ears perking up at the praise. He gave an apologetic shrug.

Tooru stepped quickly to Iwaizumi’s other side and patted his shoulder. “No worries, Iwa-chan. I’m used to dealing with my adoring fans. It’s a burden I must bear.”

Iwaizumi elbowed him in the ribs. “If I didn’t love my dog, I would not hesitate to set her loose and watch her chase you across the whole city.”

“Meanie.” Oikawa slipped his hands into his pockets as they made their way down the street in comfortable silence. Mothra held most of Iwaizumi’s attention. A gentle tug of the leash or quiet command was all it took to keep the dog focused despite the busy sidewalk. 

“She seems really well trained.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi lit up like a proud dad at his kid’s graduation. “She’s really smart. I help train dogs at the local animal shelter - well, I used to. I haven’t been back since I started my new job, but that’s where I met her.”

“Best in her class?” 

“No, not quite,” he chuckled. “She could barely sit still for two seconds. Too busy trying to jump the fences and chase after anything that moved.” He leaned down to scratch behind her ears. 

“Sounds familiar,” Tooru added dryly.

“A couple sessions in, I see her go flying over the fence in a single leap - this thing is like three times her height - and that’s when I had the idea to name her Mothra. It just sorta popped into my head. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even have my apartment yet, so a pet wasn’t really part of the plan.” He leaned back and shrugged. “So much for plans.”

“Told you so.” Tooru nudged Iwaizumi with his shoulder. Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Iwa-chan’s a big softie. Ah, here we are!”

A wave of cheers and greetings rose from the outdoor seating area to the right of the restaurant. Noya and Hinata practically tackled the poor server in their haste to meet Mothra. Tooru grimaced as they buried their noses in her fur and let her lick their faces. Tooru was fine letting her be the center of attention for the evening if it meant he got to spend a little more time with Mr. Handsome Stranger - now Mr. Handsome Ace. 


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cute boys being cute and liking each other. Because 2020 needs more nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter this time around! Sorry it's a little later than usual. I've been doing some restructuring of the ending, and I think I know what it's gonna look like? We'll find out lol
> 
> As always thanks for the kudos & comments!! You're the best <3

Despite the change of scenery, the guys were just as rambunctious at dinner as during the game. Their conversation easily carried over the low buzz of music from the restaurant. Noya and Hinata kept ducking under the table to pet Mothra, the enthusiastic whipping of her tail against Hajime’s legs proof that she loved the attention. 

Oikawa was sitting directly across from him, his arm thrown over the back of his chair as he leaned into a conversation with Suga. Hajime was surprised, expecting him to try and sit as far away from Mothra as possible. Perhaps his sense of responsibility for throwing him into the deep end with these guys outweighed his apprehension. Hajime tried to muffle his laugh every time Oikawa jumped because Mothra brushed him under the table, but after a couple beers it was easier said than done. 

“What’s so funny, Iwa-chan?”

“You’re an idiot, Shittykawa,” he chuckled. 

Liking Oikawa was equal parts frustrating and exciting. At any given moment he either wanted to punch him or kiss him, and he could never tell which it would be. Though after watching him play today, he was definitely leaning toward the latter.

“Iwaizumi-san, do you think I could train Mothra to be a libero?” Noya asked as he settled back in his seat at the other end of the table.

“Nah, she’s definitely going to be an ace,” Daichi replied, leaning down to ruffle the dog’s fur. 

“I was thinking setter, actually.” Hajime snorted as Oikawa’s head whipped around. 

“Oh, really?” The setter cocked his eyebrow. Hajime’s skin burned under Oikawa’s gaze as he gave him a once over, but he wasn’t about to back down. 

“Yeah. She’s like you but smarter and cuter and way lower maintenance. I mean, she’s even got the floofy hair and everything.” 

“He makes a good point,” Makki conceded. 

“Rude!” Oikawa brought his hand to his chest in mock offense. 

“I’m your roommate, and I couldn’t tell the difference,” Mattsun added with a grin. 

Oikawa threw a crumpled napkin at his friend, and the debate quickly devolved into target practice. 

Mothra jumped to her feet and barked at the excitement above her. Oikawa yelped and pulled his legs back, sending everyone into a fit of laughter. With a playful glare in Makki’s direction, Oikawa waved the server over, insisting he buy the next round of drinks to atone. 

As Hajime finished off the last of his beer, he watched Suga and Daichi help a mildly intoxicated Hinata up from his seat.

“Daichi, I don’t care if he is busy representing our country. Kageyama needs to come back and deal with this now,” whined Suga. His face broke into a fond smile as Hinata clumsily missed the sleeve of the jacket Daichi held up for him. Suga gently took Hinata’s arms and helped him into the coat. 

“Asahi, will you be okay taking Noya back?” Daichi asked. 

He nodded in reply, shifting the weight of the libero already settled on his back. 

Makki watched the exchange with an amused expression. “Noya didn’t even have anything to drink.” 

“Bro,” Noya hissed at him from his perch on the wing spiker. He aggressively shushed him before closing his eyes and resting his head back on Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi froze, a blush steadily creeping up his neck.

“Good to go, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as he adjusted his jacket.

He agreed, ducking to untangle Mothra’s leash from the chair and table legs as she sleepily got to her feet. Her harness jangled as she shook herself awake, earning a tearful “gwahhh!” from Hinata. 

“Night, everyone!” Oikawa waved as they headed off.

“Nice to meet you all,” Hajime added.

“We’ll see you at the next game, yeah? I still want my chance to toss for you.”

“In your dreams, Sugawara Koushi.” Oikawa stuck out his tongue at the other setter.

“Gonna get more points s’next time. BOKE!” Hinata nearly punched Daichi as he threw his arms in the air. 

Hajime laughed as they left the restaurant and turned towards home.

“Have a good time?” Oikawa asked, once again walking on the opposite side of Mothra.

“Yeah. They seem like good people.” 

“They are. I’ve known most of them since high school.” He shifted his weight from one leg to the other as they waited for the traffic light to change.

“Your knee okay?” 

Oikawa glanced over, surprised. “What?”

“You were wearing a support for your knee when we were playing.” 

“So perceptive, Iwa-chan.” He was watching the traffic down the street, but Hajime could hear a smile in his voice. 

“It’s kind of my job. You should let me tape it next time.” Hajime paused, not sure if it was appropriate to pry, but his curiosity won out in the end. “Is that why you stopped playing?”

Oikawa pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear as they stepped onto the street. “That’s what I said at the time, but to be honest, I think it was just an excuse.”

“What do you mean?” Hajime slowed his pace to match Oikawa’s. 

He pursed his lips, weighing his words carefully before responding. “I loved playing with my team in high school, and I had the potential to go pro, but I decided to take some time to figure things out, so I went to college first.”

“Do you regret it?”

He shook his head. “Nope. I kept playing while I was an undergrad, and ended up injuring my knee during one of our games. I had to sit out for a few weeks. I figured I should have been sad or frustrated, but for the first time in as long as I could remember, it was like the world was opening up. I had been on this grind for so long that I forgot there were other things in life. There were all these possibilities I hadn’t even considered. And once I started thinking I might want to do something else, volleyball was fun again. That’s when I knew it was time to find a different career path.”

“Of course. You gave up being a professional athlete for something easier. Like astrophysics.” 

“I told you I am a man of many talents. Besides,” Oikawa leaned in close, the glow of the street lights reflecting in his eyes, “if I had gone pro, we might never have met.”

Hajime shoved his hands in his pockets, nodding his head slowly. “You might never have been tackled by my dog.”

“We wouldn’t be walking down the city streets at night after winning our first game together.” 

“Hm, you’re right.” Hajime stole a glance at Oikawa, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before they looked away. Even the sounds of traffic seemed to respect the slight pause in the air. “I might be biased,” he began, eyes glued to the pavement, “but when you put it like that, I think you made the right choice.”

“Yeah?”

They stopped again, waiting for the light to change. Those brown eyes were trained on Hajime, a knowing smirk playing on his lips. Oh, how he wanted to wipe that smug look right off his face. He turned to the setter, glancing down at his lips and back to his eyes as he stepped closer.

“Mhm.” He leaned in, his pulse fluttering when Oikawa started to mirror the movement. He tilted his head and smiled, his voice low. “‘Cuz without me to carry your sorry ass, there’s no way you could’ve beaten those guys today.”

A strangled noise escaped from Oikawa as his mouth dropped open. Mothra jumped in surprise as Hajime doubled over laughing. He hadn’t seen Oikawa truly speechless since the first day they met. His eyes went wide, and his face flared bright red, starting Hajime cackling all over again. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, I am never setting for you again!” Oikawa shoved his shoulder and marched across the crosswalk. Hajime was basically jogging to keep up with those ridiculous long legs. He caught up on the other side, and Oikawa gestured down the block. “This is me.”

“Right.” Hajime could still see the faintest dusting of red on Oikawa’s cheeks and a hint of sheepish embarrassment in his eyes. He cleared his throat. “Joking aside, though, thank you for today.” 

“Don’t be silly, Iwa-chan.” The lines on Oikawa’s face softened, and he waved his hand.

“No, really,” Hajime insisted. “I mean, my first couple weeks here were kind of shit. Well, definitely shit. But this,” he gestured to the street around them, “today, with you. It was really nice. So, thank you.” 

Oikawa’s face was thoughtful as he watched him speak, and then he smiled. Not one of his mega-watt, dazzling smiles. It was warm and sincere, and it made Hajime’s chest feel like it was too small for his heart. 

“You’re welcome.”

Hajime exhaled, laughing nervously. “So does this mean you’ll let me play with you again?”

Oikawa tutted. “My mother always warned me men were only after one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

“Well, if my experience is anything to go by, it has to be an incredible setter with a cute butt.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about then.”

“You know what, Iwa-chan? I’ve changed my mind. Suga can have you.” Oikawa spun on his heel, nose in the air.

“Not funny, Shittykawa,” Hajime grumbled. 

He tugged on Oikawa’s sleeve to keep him from walking away, but he hadn’t counted on Mothra weaving between his ankles and tripping him up. He stumbled, falling against Oikawa’s chest as the setter tried to catch him. Oikawa’s arms wrapped around him, and Hajime’s brain jumped into overdrive. Oikawa was only a couple centimeters taller, but in that moment, the lanky brunette seemed to tower over him. Hajime struggled to find words that didn’t have to do with the soft fabric of Oikawa’s sweater.

“S-sorry. I wasn’t watching her.” 

“Oh?” The bastard holding him up had the audacity to bat his eyelashes. “What were you looking at, Iwa-chan?” 

A quiet whine brought Hajime back to the present. Mothra paced around his feet, clearly grumpy about being nearly trampled and impatient to be moving. 

“We should go. Someone is up past her bedtime.” 

Slowly they untangled themselves from each other and the leash. Hajime swallowed as he righted himself, Oikawa’s hands falling away from his sides. He twisted the lead in his hands and cleared his throat. “Maybe we could do this again sometime? Not the whole falling thing, but, you know, you and me. Maybe hang out? No dog required.” 

Oikawa blessed him with one of his small smiles and nodded. “I’d like that, Hajime.” He turned and waltzed down his street, waving over his shoulder. “You have my number.”

Hajime stared down the road long after Oikawa disappeared into the night, his face still burning. Another sharp whine drew his attention, and Mothra tugged at the leash. He exhaled slowly and started down the road. She loped after him, head dipping.

“Hear that, Mothra? He called me Hajime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me as I just add lil hints of all my comfort ships in this fic.


	8. The Twilight Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to humanity. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. This is the wondrous dimension of the imagination. It is...the next chapter of this fanfiction. 
> 
> a.k.a ya girl spent this weekend marathoning the Twilight Zone and had to write that in here somehow lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referenced Twilight Zone eps: To Serve Man; Mr. Frisby and Hocus Pocus; Mr. Dingle, the Strong (all of them excellent fun and worth watching btw)

**From: Iwa-chan ♡( •ॢ◡-ॢ)✧˖° ♡**

_hey_

_you busy today?_

_theres this thing i want to go to and ur the only person i know who might be down_

Tooru smiled into his coffee mug as he read the text for the tenth time in as many minutes. 

**To: Iwa-chan ♡( •ॢ◡-ॢ)✧˖° ♡**

_so mysterious iwa-chan~~_

_im intrigued (๑ゝڡ◕๑)_

“What’s got you smiling at your phone this early?” Suga asked as he wiped his hands on his green apron. Having made it through the morning rush unscathed, Suga leaned against the counter, mindlessly scrolling on his phone. The cafe was pretty empty at this point, only a few stragglers camping at the tables around the room. The large windows bathed the room in warm sunlight, and a cheery playlist hummed in the background.

“Oh, the usual. The sun is shining, your coffee is great, and a cute boy wants to hang out with me today.”

Suga’s attention was fully on him now, his amber eyes shining as he cradled his chin in his hands. “Any dog-loving, ball-spiking, cute boy I might know?”

Tooru took another sip from his coffee. “Perhaps.”

His phone buzzed on the counter, and Tooru bounced out of his seat, the last of his drink forgotten. 

“You better come back tomorrow and tell me everything,” Suga called after him.

“Yes, sir!”

“Iwaizumi Hajime. I have been at this university for years. Do you understand? _Years_. How did I not know this was a thing?”

Iwaizumi grinned before he shoved another handful of chips in his mouth. “This is why I need you in my life, Shittykawa. You’re a man of culture like myself.”

The two of them were slouching in the mezzanine seats of the student theater balancing several bags of chips and boxes of candy between them. Tooru’s eyes were glued to the stage. A giant screen hung in front of the curtain where a small silver box was projecting a classic episode of the Twilight Zone. A few dozen students filled the seats below, notebooks at the ready, their chins propped on their hands as they gazed meaningfully at the screen.

“It’s not every day some basketball bro comes into my office monologuing about his film class’s super exclusive Twilight Zone viewing party. How am I supposed to live my life without seeing that with my own eyes?"

"I'm honored you'd share your secret knowledge with me."

Iwaizumi shifted in his seat. "I didn't want to be a total creep sitting up here by myself. Besides, it seemed like something you'd be into."

Even though he couldn't quite see in the low light of the theater, Tooru would be willing to bet Iwaizumi's ears were bright red. Grumble as he might, Iwaizumi had asked him to hang out. Tooru considered that in and of itself to be a giant win. The fact that he wanted to spend his afternoon watching old episodes of one of Tooru's favorite shows was only further proof that Iwaizumi was the perfect man. 

“I'm flattered, Iwa-chan.”

“And it's all the alien episodes. Must be your lucky day.”

Tooru adjusted his glasses and grabbed some chips from the bag Iwaizumi offered him. Tooru was no stranger to the classic sci-fi show marathon, but he never had anyone that wanted to watch with him. At best he could guilt trip Suga into watching an episode or two. But today his cheeks were starting to hurt from how much he was smiling. 

“You can say that again.”

“But seriously, who would be crazy enough to just get on some random alien’s ship and fly halfway across the universe?”

“You mean you wouldn’t jump at the chance to go somewhere no human has gone before? Where’s your sense of adventure, Iwa-chan?”

“I’m more concerned about the whole probing thing,” Iwaizumi said with a grimace.

“So close-minded, Iwa-chan. You never know. You might like it,” Tooru teased.

Iwaizumi shook his head with a derisive smirk. “Isn’t an alien kink a little on the nose, Mr. Astrophysicist?”

Tooru shrugged, popping open another box of pocky. “What can I say? I’m a simple man.” 

“And, more importantly, _these_ aliens? The Kanamits look like they’ve seen some shit.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t wrong. The nine foot tall creature looming on screen was clearly just some guy on stilts with a lumpy, prosthetic head. His robes were great, but there was something about the dead look in his eyes that just wasn’t doing it for Tooru.

“Not this one. Too human looking. Literally why would he have a mouth like that if they’re telepathic?”

“Yeah. He’s not green enough. And he’s got too many fingers.” Iwaizumi’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he pulled out his phone and opened his notes. “How does this one rank compared to the others?” 

Tooru held up a finger. “Minus points for ugly aliens.”

“You want this one below the one with the two headed robot-looking alien?”

“Yes. At least they had personality. And you could fix the whole ear hair situation pretty easily,” he joked.

“We’re supposed to be ranking them by plot, not by the bangability of the aliens.”

“We have a very different understanding of the word plot, Iwa-chan,” Tooru quipped. He scrunched his nose. “Also why would you want to eat people when Earth has milk bread?”

“You’d invade an entire planet for milk bread?”

“Obviously. You wouldn’t?”

“I like to think I’m not the planet-invading type.”

“Hm, you’re right. And objectively speaking, if I were any character, I’d be the brilliant, attractive lady that deciphered the alien language.”

“Nah, you’re a Mr. Frisby if ever I saw one. All hot air and tall tales. Old bullshit Frisby - that’s what they’d call you.”

“I am both hot and tall, but I’d never be caught dead in overalls like that.”

“That’s not what -”

“What are you two doing in here? This is a private class.” A gruff voice came from the door to their left. A janitor scowled at them, his grouchy demeanor apparent even in the dim light. Tooru jumped up, grabbing a bag of chips in one hand and Iwaizumi’s hand with the other. 

“You mean this isn’t Introduction to Planetary Astrophysics? My mistake!” Tooru bowed apologetically before making a beeline for the opposite exit. The two struggled to muffle their giggles as Iwaizumi dragged them down the stairs and out the back of the student theater. 

Tooru felt light, and a little ridiculous, but the weight of Iwaizumi’s hand in his felt nice, and neither one of them seemed to be in a rush to let go.

“I’ve got to hand it to you, Iwa-chan. I was not expecting that when you texted me this morning,” Tooru laughed, still out of breath from their escape as they flopped on the grass in a nearby park, “but I am so glad you did.”

Iwaizumi fell back, limbs splayed out in the grass. “At the time I didn’t realize how much those aliens would do it for you.”

Tooru leaned back, his hands splayed in the grass behind him. “We should come up with a code word in case one of us ever gets abducted by aliens.”

“Yeah, like ‘you’re a dumbass’.”

“Don’t come crying to me when you get abducted, and I don’t believe you, Iwa-chan.”

“You’d believe me anyway just for the chance to get it on with some alien.”

“Only if Rod Serling were there to narrate,” Tooru sighed wistfully. He smiled down at Hajime. “What now, Iwa-chan?”

He shrugged. “Dunno. You got anything you wanna do?”

Tooru idly picked at the grass. “No Mothra today?”

Iwaizumi smiled and shook his head. “My neighbor is looking after her. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I like the sound of that.” Tooru laid down on the grass next to him, stretching his arms above his head. The warmth of the sun seeped through his clothes, making his brain go all fuzzy. “Honestly, I’d be happy to stay here forever.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Iwaizumi replied sleepily. 

He let his eyes fall shut, draping an arm over his face to block out the light bleeding through his eyelids. He could hear the sound of the water lapping at the bank and of children squealing in delight as they chased a few disgruntled ducks. The breeze sent the grass dancing, tickling at his ankles and arms. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan?”

He grunted in response, not opening his eyes. 

“What do you think is the kinkiest thing that janitor has ever walked in on?”


	9. It's a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime isn't good at the whole feelings thing. Oikawa sheds some (spicy) tears. Hajime gets a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed posting on Sunday, so have two chapters today!! Yay!

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking, napping, and people-watching, but Hajime finally rolled over when he heard Oikawa’s stomach rumble for the second time.

“Food?”

“Meal time! Mr. Iwa-chan, it is the meal time. Kindly state your preference please.” Oikawa mimicked the robotic voice of the assistant from the Twilight Zone episode they had just watched. Hajime tried to keep his face trained in a scowl, but Oikawa had shown up at the theater wearing stupid nerd glasses, and he was still recovering from that. 

Oikawa hauled himself to his feet, brushing the grass off of his arms and legs. 

“You missed some,” Hajime grunted from the ground. Oikawa glanced over his shoulder as Hajime sat up and brushed the stray blades of grass off of his lower back. 

“So forward, Iwa-chan. You haven’t even taken me to dinner yet.”

Hajime glared as he stood, dusting himself off in the process.

“Oh, I think you missed some as well...” Oikawa reached over towards his ass, waggling his eyebrows. 

Hajime smacked his hand away. “Don’t go and get yourself arrested for harassment before we eat.”

“No fun, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa shook his hand and pouted in mock pain before perking up again. “Where to?”

He shrugged. “You’re the expert. Any suggestions?”

Oikawa led him to a small ramen shop tucked in a quiet side street a short walk away. Hajime was relieved to see it was mostly empty. He didn’t have the energy to fight a bunch of eighteen year olds for a seat. 

They sat at the counter and placed their orders. Hajime wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. Was the restaurant warm? Oikawa didn’t seem bothered. He was happily building a little house out of coasters, his tongue poking between his teeth in concentration. 

Hajime kicked himself for being such an idiot. Every time he got close to making some kind of move, his stupid stubborn reflex kicked in and made him do something dumb. Like not kiss that smug face on the street corner the other day. Maybe he should’ve let Oikawa grab his ass in the park. Would that have made it more obvious he liked him? Oikawa had to know he was into him. But people always say he looks too grumpy all the time. People being Kuroo, but still-

“Earth to Iwa-chan,” Oikawa waved a hand in front of his face. “You still in there or did I lose you back in the Twilight Zone?”

Hajime jolted out of his thoughts. He leaned back, rubbing his neck. “Sorry. Did you say something?”

Oikawa shook his head, resting his chin on his hand. “You look like you have a lot on your mind.” Hajime searched for the familiar teasing glint in his eyes, but Oikawa looked sincere. 

He cleared his throat. “Nah, it’s nothing. Well, no it’s...hm.” He laughed under his breath as he tried to gather his thoughts. 

Oikawa sipped from his water but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. 

“I had a good time today,” was all he could manage. He winced as the words echoed in his head. He was so bad at this.

Oikawa smiled one of his small smiles. “Me too. You know, I can’t remember the last time I just chilled like that.”

“Unraveling the mysteries of the universe keeping you busy?”

He nodded, laughing. “You could definitely say that. That and I’ve never been any good at ‘slowing down’.” The way he emphasized the last two words made it sound like it was something he heard a lot. 

“Not one for stopping and smelling the roses?”

He gave a half-hearted shrug. “Eh, my brain has a nasty habit of taking those nice moments of zen and running wild. Easier to keep busy, I guess.”

Unsure how to respond to the surprising honest answer, Hajime was relieved that their meals arrived. He was still spreading his napkin in his lap when Oikawa choked out a cough, eyes watering as he sucked in a breath before another coughing fit began. 

“Are you okay?” Hajime panicked. Was there something wrong with the food? Was he allergic to something? He flinched as Oikawa coughed again, though he was waving his hand as if to say “I’m fine”.

“You don’t look fine,” he insisted. 

Oikawa slowly regained his composure, taking deep breaths. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes, and his face was bright red. He motioned at their bowls. “I think they got switched,” he whispered, voice hoarse. 

Yep, that definitely wasn’t pork in the bowl in front of him. When Hajime looked back up, Oikawa was wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. 

“You baby! It’s not even that spicy,” he cackled, enjoying the glare Oikawa shot his way as he shoved his head, ruffling his hair. 

“S’not funny,” he grumbled as he tried to fix his tousled hair. Hajime swapped their bowls, and Oikawa took a wary sip before the tension left his shoulders. He downed a mouthful of noodles and let out a groan of relief.

Hajime made a point of looking Oikawa dead in the eyes while taking a huge swig of spicy broth. Oikawa only rolled his eyes and turned back to his bowl. 

“No spicy food. Good to know.”

“You taking notes, Iwa-chan?” 

His throat felt tight as he swallowed another bite of ramen. “Well, I wouldn’t want you crying and getting snot all over the table again. That would be embarrassing for everyone involved,” he shot back. He cringed. He was literally the worst at this.

“It’s impressive how I can do all that, and you still think I’m cute,” replied Oikawa, bumping Hajime’s arm with his shoulder. 

Hajime choked, the spice burning up his nose. Now it was his turn to blow his nose into his napkin. At least he could blame his flushed cheeks on the spicy food. Maybe he didn’t have to worry quite so much.

“Now, now, Iwa-chan, don’t go causing a scene,” Oikawa tutted. 

His retort was cut off by a buzzing in his pocket. Unsure who would be calling him now, he apologized and slipped out his phone. “Sorry, it’s my neighbor. Mind if I take this?” 

Oikawa shook his head, and Hajime stepped out onto the street. 

“Hey, Yachi! What’s up? Woah, woah. Slow down there. Mothra did what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what trouble could our friend Mothra have gotten into? And what will our favorite dog dad do?


	10. Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothra is missing, and Tooru calls in some back up to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you all enough for the lovely comments and kudos. You make posting this silly story one of my favorite things to do :)

Iwaizumi paced along the sidewalk outside the restaurant window, and it didn’t take long for Tooru to realize something was very wrong. Iwaizumi dragged a hand over his face then patted down his pockets as if checking for something. The call only lasted a minute before he hung up and turned back to the restaurant. Tooru waved to the waitress and asked for the check before he was back to their seats.

He watched Iwaizumi as he walked over, and his stomach sank. 

“Everything okay, Iwa-chan?” he asked, forcing his voice to stay light as he took in the tense lines of Iwaizumi's shoulders and the tight downturn of the corner of his mouth. 

A strained sigh escaped him. “Mothra jumped the fence at my apartment. My neighbor took her out for a minute and…” he trailed off, rubbing his neck. “Sorry, I have to go and look for her. Hopefully she hasn’t gone far.” 

The waitress came over with the check, and Tooru settled the bill without hesitating. Iwaizumi looked surprised.

“Asked for it while you were out. Looked important.” He shooed Iwaizumi out of the restaurant as they called out their thanks to the staff. 

“Sorry to end the day short like this, but I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

The nervous pinch of Iwaizumi’s brow was already making Tooru want to wrap him up in the biggest hug he could manage, but the guilt he saw there now made his heart hurt. It absolutely needed to go. 

“Oh, the night is still young, Iwa-chan.” He smiled, dragging Iwaizumi off in the vague direction of his apartment. “I’ve always wanted to be part of a rescue mission.”

“You don’t have to come. I mean, she’s done this before. I’ll just have to do a sweep around the neighborhood.” He wasn’t sure if Iwaizumi was trying to convince himself or Tooru that it was no big deal, but the lines on his face gave away just how worried he was.

Tooru placed both hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders and pushed him onward. “Don’t be silly, Iwa-chan. Of course I’m coming. If I go with you, Mothra will come running right into my arms, you’ll see. Just lead the way!” Iwaizumi mumbled what Tooru assumed was an okay and set off down the road. 

As he followed along, Tooru sent out a quick text. He knew this wasn’t the first time Mothra had gotten out, and it sure wouldn’t be the last time, but something about the tension in Iwaizumi’s jaw had him nervous. He had a feeling that they could use some back up. 

Tooru filled the air with idle chatter as they walked, relieved when they finally arrived at his apartment. Iwaizumi had been growing increasingly agitated, and even Tooru was bound to run out of mindless things to talk about at some point. 

He let Tooru into the building, saying they needed to check his neighbor wasn’t going to combust from guilt before they set off in search of Mothra. Tooru wasn’t exactly sure what that meant until they came across the bundle of anxiety and fear sitting outside Iwaizumi’s apartment. 

“IWAIZUMI-SAN! I’m so sorry!” The tiny, blonde girl leapt up from the floor and bowed low. “It’s all my fault,” she sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. Iwaizumi patted her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay, Yachi. She’s done this before. Did you see which way she went?” His voice was soft and patient, all traces of his own nerves gone. 

Yachi sniffled and nodded. She explained how she had raced after Mothra once she escaped but lost her at the end of their block. After her dozenth apology she agreed to wait outside the apartment building in case Mothra came back while they searched nearby. They led her down the stairs and out the front door.

“It’s fine. We just needed to do a quick sweep of her favorite spots and we’ll find her in no time.” 

“Iwaizumi-san!” 

The greeting caught all three of them by surprise. Tooru grinned. Leave it to these guys to arrive in record time.

Sitting on the steps outside his apartment were the guys from the volleyball game. Daichi, Mattsun, Makki, and Asahi lounged on the stairs leading to the building. Noya was sitting on the low stone wall, his legs swinging as he chomped on a popsicle. Hinata sprang up enthusiastically as he shouted hello. 

Iwaizumi stared blankly, brain moving too slowly to form a reply. Tooru had half a mind to kick him for looking so surprised at people wanting to help him. 

“Oikawa texted and said Mothra got out. We figured you could use a hand looking.” Daichi stood and clapped his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Suga’s still at work, but he said he could meet up with us later if we need.”

Wide, green eyes turned to him, and Tooru gave Iwaizumi a reassuring smile. He flashed a peace sign. “More the merrier, right?”

“You guys really didn’t have to,” he managed. 

“Don’t be silly,” Noya gave a thumbs up and grinned. “What are teammates for?”

Tooru had only begun to decipher the emotions that played across Iwaizumi's face when he ducked his head and cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

“Shoyo and I dibs searching the dog park!” Noya shouted as he jumped off the wall. Hinata’s eyes sparkled as he dashed down the street after him. 


	11. One More Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost Doggo - last seen yeeting herself over a fence  
> If found, plz call Iwa-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our fave dog dad is having a time, y'all.

Hajime had given up on the small talk by the end of hour one. Now he and Oikawa were walking in relative silence, only broken by the occasional question about where to go next. He clutched the leash in his hands like a lifeline. The others weren’t having any luck either. Suga had joined in once his shift at the cafe ended, but even his unending optimism was losing the battle against Hajime’s rising panic. 

She was out in the city alone. She might have been hit by a car or trapped in a storm drain. She could have wandered anywhere, and he was no closer to finding her. The muted sounds of the city around them were drowned by the relentless stampede of his pulse.

“Iwa-chan?” 

Oikawa’s soft voice cut through the torrent of guilt and frustration, his eyes gentle and searching. The rising lump in Hajime’s throat had him glue his gaze to the pavement in front of them.

“Sorry, just thinking. Sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize. Do you want to talk it out?”

He replied with a curt shake of his head. 

“Okay, Iwa-chan. Just promise me you won’t be too mean to yourself.” Oikawa cocked his head and smiled at Hajime’s wide-eyed stare. 

“I’ll try,” he managed.

“Good!” A soft buzzing came from Oikawa’s pocket. He pulled out his phone. “Noya says no luck at the dog park, but he and Chibi-chan have been letting all the other dog owners know to keep an eye out. Oh, and Suga says Asahi and Yachi are good to make posters tomorrow if we need them. He already called the local animal hospitals and shelters to let them know, but it wouldn’t hurt to throw a few up around town.”

The burning sensation clawed at his throat when he imagined Mothra having to spend the whole night on her own. She had never been gone this long. He had always been able to find her right away. But this time was different. This time he wasn’t there to chase after her. He hadn’t reminded Yachi about letting her off her leash. The pragmatic side of him knew it wasn't his fault, but the idea of her scared and lost in a strange city had his usual composure fraying at the edges. 

He kicked a pebble on the sidewalk, sending it skidding across the street. Seconds away from losing it, he was dragging the guy he liked around grubby side streets searching for a dog he didn’t even like. What a perfect way to end their day. 

“We haven’t been down this street yet,” Oikawa said as he gestured to an upcoming intersection. “We can turn down that way and loop back towards your apartment.”

Hajime nodded silently, his ability to navigate long gone. 

As they stood waiting for the light to change, Oikawa rubbed his arms. He was only in a thin sweater, and the night was getting chilly. Hajime internally kicked himself as he added that to the list of reasons this was the worst (sort of) date. He slipped out of his denim jacket and dropped it on Oikawa’s shoulders. The grunt of surprise was almost enough to make him smile despite the circumstances. 

“You’re making me feel cold shivering like that.”

Oikawa glanced down at the jacket and shrugged his shoulders, adjusting it. “You don’t mind?”

It was his fault they were out here anyway. Besides, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the idea of Oikawa wearing his clothes, though he wasn’t quite able to appreciate it at the moment. 

“I run warm,” was all he offered. His elevated heart rate also helped.

Oikawa slid his arms into the sleeves, pulling the jacket close around him as he shoved his hands in the pockets. He nuzzled down into the collar. “Thanks,” he replied, voice muffled by the fabric. 

Another street, another check-in with the group chat, another dead end. 

“I’m down to two percent battery, so we may lose contact with the others in a minute. I’ll text the group now, and we can plan to talk in the morning to organize more search parties. Asahi’s off tomorrow, and I think Makki is as well. A lot of the others are students, so I’m sure they have some time to look throughout the day.”

“Okay. You should head home, too. No point for you to lose sleep over this.”

Oikawa brushed off his suggestion with a careless wave of his hand. “I don’t mind. I’m something of a night owl, so it doesn’t bother me. Besides, we’ve almost covered the whole area around your apartment, so it would feel like quitting if we stopped now. If we don’t find her by the time we finish our loop, we both turn in for the night, ready to start fresh tomorrow morning. Okay?”

Another silent nod. 

He could sense Oikawa watching him. “We’ll find her, Iwa-chan. We’ve got the whole team on this one.”

Hajime cleared his throat and focused on the far side of the street, not trusting himself to look at those damn eyes. He gripped the leash, the woven threads burning where it twisted against his palms. “Right.”

The dead weight of dread settled in his stomach as he blindly followed Oikawa down another unfamiliar street, eyes desperately scanning every shadow, every corner. She was out there somewhere, and they were going to find her. Everything would be okay. Just one more block.


	12. Hey, Mothra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 1. Find Mothra  
> Step 2. Figure out how to transport a giant dog  
> Step 3. Profit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two more to go (*^ᴗ^*)
> 
> seriously, fam, you are all so sweet and wonderful. I was hoping for like 100 views when I started this whole thing, and you have just gone and blown my expectations out of the water. thank you times a million for the comments and kudos!! i'm so glad you like this goofy little story.

The metallic clatter of the can he idly kicked echoed across the deserted street as Tooru buried his hands deeper in the pockets of his borrowed jacket. If anyone had told Tooru he’d be spending an evening scouring the streets for a runaway dog, he would’ve called them crazy, but apparently love really does make you do crazy things.

His face burned against the evening chill, and even though no one was there to see the blush rising on his cheeks, he tucked his chin beneath his collar. Maybe it was a bit hasty to be throwing out the L-word, but there was a reason he was wandering the city alone at night - a reason with deep green eyes, a cute little scowl, and a killer spike. He really had meant to head home once he left Iwaizumi’s place with the promise to take up the search the next morning. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the tense lines of Iwaizumi's shoulders as they had searched the city, the rising panic etched onto his face. Iwaizumi wasn’t the type to get rattled let alone show it. Tooru had barely gone a few blocks before he caved and looped back around the neighborhood. 

“Stupid dog,” he muttered. She had no right to make Iwa-chan worry. She was going to be in so much trouble when they finally found her again. He’d make sure she’d never even think about running away again. 

He turned down a side street, the gentle golden circles radiating from the streetlights broken by small gaps of darkness. The faded, grungy back side of the high street was nothing like the polished shop fronts on display for all to see. The muted laughter of a dive bar carried over from the main road, punctuated by the hollow crash of someone pitching trash into a dumpster. He was backstage watching the city night unfolding from the wings. 

Shivering, he pulled the borrowed jacket closer around him. It smelled like Iwa-chan, and Tooru was seriously considering whether or not he could get away with keeping it for himself. Always the gentleman, Iwaizumi had insisted he keep it for the walk home. He was barely willing to let Tooru walk home alone, but Tooru knew if he didn’t force Iwaizumi back to his apartment himself that he would be out all hours of the night searching. Granted, here he was doing just that, and on a school night no less, so who was he to talk.

Tooru was absolutely, undeniably smitten beyond reason. And for a dog person. 

He dragged his hands over his face and groaned. He jumped as something rattled from a dead end alleyway off to his right, afraid someone had been there to witness his outburst. Tooru paused, peering into the dark. A single light outside the back entrance of a restaurant was casting flickering orange shadows over a few dumpsters and crates. He couldn't see anyone, but Tooru heard something shuffle followed by the unmistakable clink of metal. 

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but it sounded a lot like dog tags. 

Holding his breath he swept the alley for movement, but all was quiet. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, chewing on his chapped lip. Stepping into the dim light, he dropped to the ground to look beneath a dumpster. 

Nothing. 

He settled back on his heels and frowned, hands resting on his knees. He really was going crazy now. With a resigned sigh he crawled forward and leaned to search beneath the second dumpster. 

Two familiar brown eyes peeked out at him. In the low light he could barely make out the fuzzy outline of dark fur bleeding into the shadows. 

“Hey, Mothra,” he whispered.

He had done it. He found her. A startled laugh escaped him, and she recoiled with a strangled yelp. 

The feeling of victory bubbling in his chest was quickly drowned by a cocktail of fear, dread, and uncertainty. How was he supposed to get her out? And once he did, it wasn’t like he had a leash. She could do anything. What was stopping her from jumping at him again or running off to who knows where? He didn’t have Takeru to distract her this time. He should go back and get Iwaizumi. He would know what to do. 

A soft whine caught his attention, high pitched and frantic. Looking closer, he could see Mothra was trembling. A door slammed from down the street, and Mothra flinched. Her nails scrabbled against the asphalt as she shied away. Tooru cursed his dead phone. If he left now, there was no guarantee she would be here by the time they got back.

Taking a deep breath, Tooru steadied himself. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered, trying to keep his voice soft and soothing. He shifted to the side of the dumpster closer to the open street, blocking her escape route in case she tried to run. Ignoring the tremor of his hand, Tooru slowly reached out for her, but Mothra shied away, retreating further under the dumpster. He waited, not wanting to scare her more.

“That’s a good doggie. Good Mothra,” he said as he held his hand still for her.

She leaned forward with a tentative sniff. Tooru gingerly reached for her collar, but she jolted back, whining as she pressed up against the brick wall.

“Listen, you. I’m trying to help,” Tooru huffed as he sat back, wiping his hands on his jacket. 

_Iwa-chan’s jacket._

He slipped Iwaizumi’s jacket off and held it close to the dumpster, holding his breath as he watched Mothra’s nose twitch, testing the air. She sidled closer to nose at the balled up denim. Her whines grew more frantic, eyes darting around the alley as if searching for the source of the smell.

“I know. I think he smells good, too,” Tooru whispered. “Now just work with me, Mothra. Iwa-chan’s waiting for you.”

She eyed him warily but didn’t react when he slipped his fingers around her collar and gently pulled her out from under the dumpster. Her fur was soft and warm, but he could still feel her shaking. 

“Please don’t bite me. Please don’t bite me,” he cooed as she stepped into the open, pawing at the jacket with a strained growl. Tooru adjusted his grip on her collar and grabbed the jacket in his free hand as he stood. 

“Come on, Mosu-chan. Let’s get you home to him, okay?”


	13. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are worse things to wake up to than Oikawa Tooru on your doorstep at 2 AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while editing this chapter i was suddenly overcome with the urge to rewatch the 1993 Disney classic Homeward Bound ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk fam
> 
> anyways I can't believe there is only one more chapter. thankyouthankyouthankyou for coming on this adventure with me! i feel like i'm always saying this but i mean it! your comments and kudos and good vibes are such a ray of light in a year that has been filled with so many unwonderful things. you are all the best!

Oikawa was just about the last person Hajime expected to see on his doorstep at two in the morning, but he barely had time to be confused before a familiar blur of black fur wrenched free from Oikawa’s uncertain grip and barreled into him.

“Mothra!” 

Hajime sank to the ground and wrapped her into a tight hug, furiously snuggling her head. Her paws scratched against the hardwood as she burrowed into his arms. He scooped her up like a baby and buried his face in her fur. She barked happily and licked his face, but he could feel her trembling against him. 

“If only I could get a picture of this.” Oikawa smiled down at them as the apartment door swung shut behind him. He returned Hajime's denim jacket to the hook on the wall. 

Mothra wriggled free from his grasp and wandered into the apartment, settling on her bed and promptly passing out. As he watched her go, the stress from the evening uncoiled from around his heart. 

“You found her.” The words were quiet, so much so that Oikawa might not have heard if not for the nighttime silence. 

“Yep. It was just like I said, Iwa-chan. I was walking home and what do you know, my biggest fan comes running down the street right into my arms. She tried to convince me to take her home with me instead since she loves me more, but I told her you were waiting.” 

Oikawa had gone on and on about getting rest and tackling things with a clear mind in the morning, but here he was an hour later dog in tow. Hajime had half a mind to lay into him for being a hypocrite, but he settled for grabbing his wrist and pulling him down to the floor and into an ungraceful hug.

“Thank you. Seriously thank you,” Hajime laughed against Oikawa’s shoulder. He suddenly felt ten times lighter. His hands were still shaking, but he let out a breathy sigh, falling back. “I was so stressed.”

Oikawa settled onto the floor next to him, his left arm and leg still sprawled across him. He propped his chin on his arm. 

“Worrying like that’s gonna give you wrinkles, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased as he tapped his forehead.

He shoved him away, though there was very little strength behind the action. Hajime’s eyes landed on Oikawa’s chest. His once pristine sweater was now streaked with dirt and grime. 

“Oi, what happened to your clothes?”

“Hm?” Oikawa looked down at himself. “Ah, must’ve been your dog getting her darned dirty paws on me.“ He chuckled, but Hajime could tell he was deflecting. His ears were pink as he pushed up off of Hajime, kneeling next to him. “Sorry, Iwa-chan. Didn’t mean to get you all gross, too.” 

"Jumped right into your arms, huh?" Hajime sat up with an exasperated laugh. “You’re really something else, you know that, Shittykawa?” He grabbed onto the front of his sweater, keeping him from standing up. Oikawa froze, face inches from Hajime’s. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, his voice ringing with the airy trill of feigned levity. 

“You constantly trying to dazzle the world with this charming, perfect, untouchable persona, but then you're willing to go and spend an entire night searching for this dog you don’t even like for some guy you just met, and you play it off like it’s nothing.”

“Well, I wouldn’t do that for just anyone.” This close Hajime could see the flecks of green and gold scattered across his irises catch the light as he looked up at him through his lashes. 

“No?” His voice caught at the back of his throat, but Hajime refused to clear it. There’s no way Oikawa would miss that, not when he was kneeling this close, their legs tangled on the floor.

“Told you I couldn’t resist that face of yours,” he replied. A cheeky smile tugged at his lips, but the hint of sheepishness in his eyes exposed the sincerity behind the statement. 

It dawned on Hajime how easy it would be to just kiss him here and now. Like he wished he had on the street corner after the game. He caught the slight intake of breath, the way Oikawa’s pupils went wide as he reached up and brushed his thumb along his chapped lower lip. He wanted to wrap Oikawa up and fend off the remnants of the evening chill that still clung to his clothes, but he paused, waiting to see if he would pull away. Something like realization dawned on Oikawa's face which quickly morphed into pure excitement. He dove forward, throwing his arms around Hajime's neck and barreling him over with an enthusiastic kiss. 

Hajime's shock dissolved into flustered laughter as Oikawa peppered kisses all over his face. "The hell are you doing, Shittykawa?"

"What. Does. It. Look. Like?" he replied, each word punctuated by another emphatic peck on his lips, cheeks, nose.

"You're worse than the dog," Hajime retorted, pointedly ignoring the heat flaring across his entire body. The teasing scowl he tried to maintain fell away as he caught Oikawa's face between his hands, squishing his lips into an unnatural pout. Oikawa furrowed his brow.

"It's your fault for looking at me like that with such a stupid, kissable face. Who do you think you are?" He braced his arms on the floor on either side of Hajime's head and pushed himself up, eyes shining. 

"You're right. How dare I?" Hajime sat up, capturing Oikawa's lips with his own. Oikawa leaned into him, stumbling slightly as he shifted his weight forward. 

"Oh shit, your knee." Hajime grunted as he drew Oikawa onto his lap, his fingers brushing against the searing heat of bare skin where his sweater rode up. Oikawa's arms snaked around his torso, and he gripped onto the back of his shirt. He could feel Oikawa smile against his neck. 

"What a gentleman, Iwa-chan." Oikawa's teased, his voice a breathy laugh ghosting across Hajime's cheek. He only grunted in response, much more concerned with skimming his lips along the curve of Oikawa's neck. 

Objectively speaking they weren't getting any points for technique. They were far too giddy, teeth knocking together as they dissolved into fits of giggles, unable to control their adrenaline and exhaustion fueled enthusiasm, but Hajime was happy. No caveats or footnotes or asterisks. No thoughts of tomorrow or regrets of throwing his whole life out of whack by moving across the country. Just the comforting weight of the ridiculous, beautiful nerd on his lap, the warmth of their bodies pressed together, and the desire to kiss the living daylights out of him - a desire Oikawa seemed to share. 

When they finally broke apart, Oikawa rested his head against Hajime’s shoulder, his fluffy hair tickling his jawline. The sound of their breathing filled the sleepy quiet of the apartment, broken only by the quiet snores drifting from Mothra's bed. 

“I should go.” Oikawa spoke into the silence. “I have class tomorrow.” 

“Right, yeah.” Hajime exhaled slowly, but his arms remained around Oikawa. He glanced at the clock. 2:27 AM. “You could stay here. So you don't have to lose time walking home. If you want.”

Oikawa waggled his eyebrows. “Ooh, Iwa-chan wants me to sleep over?”

Refusing to show any sign of embarrassment, and hoping Oikawa didn't feel the emphatic thud of his heart against his ribcage, Hajime shoved him back, ruffling his hair like he knew Oikawa hated. He sprawled back on the ground with a dramatic flourish. 

“Not like that, Shittykawa. I have a perfectly adequate couch with your name on it,” he replied gruffly. “Then again who knows what Mothra will do when she realizes her favorite person is staying over.”

Oikawa hesitated, eyes narrowing. “I am both flattered and also concerned.” He glanced over at the dog in question. “Seems like her little adventure tuckered her right out.”

“I’m sure she’ll be back to jumping all over you in the morning,” Hajime replied as he pulled Oikawa up off the ground. He snorted at the look of absolute terror that crossed Oikawa’s face. “Don’t worry. I can bring her into my room if it would make you feel better.”

Oikawa looked relieved. “Mosu-chan and I may have shared a moment tonight, but I don’t think we are on early morning cuddling terms quite yet.” He crossed the room and collapsed onto the couch. "That said, I'm tired enough to risk it."

Hajime dragged his hand over his face as he stepped into his room to grab Oikawa some clothes and a spare blanket, but even that couldn't quite wipe away the stupid grin stretched across his face. 

“Can I borrow your charger? I should text my wonderful roommates to let them know I won’t be coming home tonight.” Hajime could hear the smirk in Oikawa’s voice from the other room.

"They’re so going to make this into a thing,” he groaned. 

“Oh, I promise they will be absolutely insufferable at our next game.”

“Something to look forward to, then.” Hajime leaned against the doorframe and watched Oikawa stretch like a cat as he snuggled against the couch cushions. It was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter on sunday! we made it!
> 
> side note - I rewrote a bunch of stuff in this chapter, so apologies if i missed any typos or anything! I promise i'll go back and do another editing run through soon. I tried writing the kiss scene all sincere and serious and emotional, but then halfway through editing i was just like nah this feels weird haha i always get so cringe when i try to write smooches (´つω⊂) plz forgive


	14. Milk Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A volleyball game only lasts a few sets, but this, Tooru would be happy if this never ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE MADE IT! I bestow upon you the final chapter of this fic. As a person who is terrible at consistency and has an entire google drive chock full of half finished WIPs, let me tell you just how wild it feels to have a thing that I can point to and say I did that. It's done. 
> 
> I went back and did some edits to the last chapter, too. Mostly some cosmetic stuff and a little extra dialogue if you would be interested :) That scene was 100% inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/CB_n4KJAKgY/) fanart I saw many moons ago (sorry I couldn't find the original link). 
> 
> Also I hate endings, so if you're looking for more good good iwaoi content check out one of my fave fanartists [here](https://www.instagram.com/skaikat/). I aspire to one day capture the iwaoi dynamic they have so clearly mastered. 
> 
> Anyways, let me just say thank you all for reading! Your lovely kudos and comments have made posting this story one of my favorite things. I really appreciate it! This one is for y'all. Hope you enjoy :)

The afternoon sun was warm on Tooru’s back as he crossed the quad. He stretched his arms over his head, trying to ease the knot clawing at his shoulder. His stomach growled loud enough to earn him a worried glance from a group of students passing by. 

Grading exams was always a pain, but it had taken him four coffees (including one double shot) just to make it through the day. He smiled as the image of early morning Iwaizumi making coffee crossed his mind. He hadn’t been able to linger, but it was a sight he hoped to see again very soon. 

At that moment, as if summoned by Tooru’s wandering thoughts, he caught sight of Iwaizumi sitting on a bench just down the path. Mothra sat patiently at his feet, tail twitching as her eyes tracked the pedestrians passing by. He slowed to a halt as she whipped her head around and barked in his direction. Following Mothra’s twitching nose, Iwaizumi stood up with a small wave. Tooru couldn’t be sure, but he didn’t think he could blame the racing of his heart on the caffeine alone anymore. 

“Fancy meeting you here, Iwa-chan. Mosu-chan.” He nodded at each of them.

Iwaizumi’s gait was easy as he strode over in contrast to the tension in his arm holding Mothra back. The bulge of his bicep flexing beneath his sleeve was almost distracting enough to quiet the nervous hum of anxiety sparked by the enthusiastic glint in Mothra’s eyes. She was clearly back to her old self. 

“I heard you were stuck grading tests this morning,” he said as he shifted the sports bag hanging from his shoulder. 

“Yep. Glamorous life of a grad student and all.” Iwaizumi twisted the leash in his hands, and Tooru noticed he was holding something else. “What’s in the bag, Iwa-chan?” Tooru pointed to the small paper bag clutched in his free hand.

“Oh, right. I - well, we,” he looked down at Mothra, “wanted to say thanks for your help last night- no really,” he insisted when Tooru began to wave him off. 

“I think you already thanked me quite thoroughly last night,” Tooru added with a teasing smirk.

Iwaizumi glared at him and cleared his throat. “Right. Um, but this is - when I came out, and all the guys - everyone was at the apartment and...” his voice trailed off, and he shrugged, green eyes glued to the ground as he held out the bag. “Anyway, this is for you.”

Tooru took the bag and peeked inside, gasping in delight at the small ribbon-wrapped parcel inside. “Milk bread! Iwa-chan, you’re my hero.” He didn’t even hesitate before tearing the package open and shoving a piece in his mouth. He groaned in delight. 

“Slow down, idiot, you’re going to choke,” Iwaizumi’s tone was gruff, but Tooru caught the tips of his ears going pink. 

“You’re so cute when you worry about me, Iwa-chan.” 

“I’m more worried about that bread. Didn’t you ever learn manners?”

“You know if you kiss me and bring me bread every time I find your dog, I may have to start kidnapping her myself.” He winked at Mothra. She simply tilted her head, eyes fixed on the bag of food.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. His expression was a mix of annoyance and fondness, and Tooru couldn’t get enough of it. 

He pouted. “What you don’t think I could handle a simple dog-nappi-”

Iwaizumi swiped the piece of milk bread from his hand and shoved it in Tooru’s mouth as he started walking away. Not to be deterred, Tooru fell into step beside him. 

“I may not be a fan, but as far as dogs go, Mosu-chan’s not so bad.” Tooru reached down, hand only hesitating slightly before he cautiously patted her head. Mothra gazed up at him, tongue lolling and eyes bright. He didn’t get the whole rubbing your face in her fur thing, but she was really soft. If only Takeru could see him now. 

“Tch. Who are you and what have you done with Oikawa Tooru?” 

Tooru pictured her shaking under the dumpster, scared and alone, then her leaping into the apartment and Iwaizumi’s open arms. It was amazing the difference a few hours and the right company could make. 

“We just found something we agree on.” 

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and gave him a once over. “And what’s that?”

Tooru slipped his hand into Iwaizumi’s, tentatively interlocking their fingers. Iwaizumi froze, eyes fixed on their hands, and Tooru leaned in. “You.”

Iwaizumi went bright red as Mothra barked, dancing around his feet. Tooru considered trying to recreate the time Mothra tripped Iwaizumi right into his arms, but the logistics seemed a little dicey, so he settled for throwing Iwaizumi off-balance himself.

“See? Mosu-chan says you should date me.” 

“You read her mind now?” 

Tooru laughed. “Something like that.”

Iwaizumi rubbed little circles with his thumb on the back of Tooru’s hand. “Well, if Mothra says so, I can’t really refuse, can I?” 

“Nope.” Tooru shook his head, watching the flush deepen on Iwaizumi’s cheeks. “Oh, wait! We have to go back to Suga’s.”

“Why?”

“I promised I’d tell him everything that happened on our kind of date yesterday, but I didn’t have time last night. If I show up with you, I think that would sum everything up pretty nicely. Don’t you think?” 

His unimpressed grunt of a reply had Tooru throwing his arms around him. “Come on, Iwa-chan! No time like the present for our first official we’re-dating-now date.” He glanced down at Mothra. “We can even get her one of those little doggie coffees with the whipped cream.”

“You’re such a lost cause.” Iwaizumi snickered as he poked him in the ribs.

They polished off the milk bread as they walked, Tooru peppering Iwaizumi with plans for their next volleyball match between bites. Volleyball was still his favorite sport, but it was quickly losing ground to Iwaizumi-wrangling. The rush of a service ace had nothing on the heart-racing thrill of breaking through that grumpy scowl and finding genuine affection. The weight of a perfect toss couldn’t hold a candle to the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hand in his. A volleyball game only lasts a few sets, but this, Tooru would be happy if this never ended. 

The sun was shining, his stomach was full, and Tooru had Mr Handsome Ace all to himself. Well, himself and Mothra, but for her he was willing to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after ♡＾▽＾♡
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope that this made you smile.
> 
> I have so many ideas and fics I want to write. Like I've got a whole Haikyuu Surfing AU (despite knowing literally nothing about surfing), a daisuga high school romcom, just so much fluff for so many ships. idk what is coming next, but we'll find out haha lmk your faves below and I can try and work those in next :3


End file.
